bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alejo Alvarez
Alejo Alvarez ( アレホアルバレス, Areho Arubaresu) is a Privaron Espada and the former 107th arrancar in Kamui's army. He is now a member of the criminal organization Liberation Army. Appearance Alejo Alvarez is a tall male arrancar with long light green hair and eyes. He wears a different style jacket from most Arrancar in that it resembles a sleeveless white shirt. He wears a short white hakama with no sash around his waist, he also has bandged wrapping around his upper legs and wears a brown sandle. He also seems to enjoy wearing jewellery as he wears two rings on his left hand and golden braclets on both his hands. The remains of his hollow mask takes the form of a horn on the top left side of his head, the excat location of his hollow hole is unknown. Personality Alejo like most arrancar is brutal and ruthless and he has no respect for any of his comrands and absoloutly hates the current espada due to the fact he was demoted from the espada ranks and desire's one day to become an proper espada again. He is cruel, ambitious, impatient, selfish, and overconfident. Despite being demoted to the privaron espada he still belives he is strong enough to be part of the espada. He is not at all loyal to Kamui but prefer not to interfere with his plans and has only align himself with Kamui in hops of obtaining more power. Powers & Abilities As a former Espada member, Alejo is very powerful, revealing that he is stronger than most of the other Arrancar, only being outclassed by the current Espada. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Alejo has shown to be proficient in the skill of swordsmanship. He uses his skill to become somewhat of a savage brute, as the lack of true law in Hueco Mundo allowed him plenty of opportunity to engage in battle against Hollows and other Arrancar alike. He is commonly seen using brute strength to hack down an enemy's defense. He is able to fight on even ground with average captain level shinigami and lower level arrancars. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Alejo is capable of firing green Cero blasts. He does this by firing it from the tip of his horn. Bala: Alejo is also capable of firing Bala blasts from his hand. Sonído Expert: He also seems to be highly proficient with Sonído. He has also been shown using it in battle, but his skill level with the technique is unknown. He is fast enough to overwhelm a Lieutenant level shinigami. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat Specialist: He has demonstrated tremendous skill in bare-handed combat as shown from his ability to initially dodge and counter physical attacks from captain level shinigami. Great Spiritual Power: As a former Espada, Alejo has some considerable amount of spiritual energy. His spritiual power is able to effect lower level arrancar and shinigami. As a former Espada he knows the Sekkiseki Protecton Technique. Zanpakutō El Carnero ( Spanish for "The Ram", Japanese for "Horned Armored Warrior") Alejo's blade resembles a scimitar with a standard katana wrapped hilt and a circular golden guard. *'Resurrección': Its release command by the command "Stomp" (fumitsukeru ). When released, Alejo becomes a large, ram-like creature. His mask grows to cover his entire face, and also produces a pair of curved horns on his head. His hair also grows into a mane and he gains segmented armor around his chest, upeer legs and hands. :Resurrección Special Ability: All his physical attributes are enhanced. *'Enhanced Strength': In his released form, Alejo's physical strength increases greatly, and uses that brute strength to overpower and defeat his opponents. His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage. *'High-Speed Regeneration': Alejo has the ability to instantly heal injuries while in his released from. The power also allows him to regenerate severed limbs. However the weakness of High-Speed Regeneration is that it cannot heal injury to in the internal organs or the brain and will cease working once either scenario happens. *'Enhanced Hierro': His Hierro has also vastly increased in strength. *'Enhanced Cero': While in his released form, he is able to use a much more powerful Cero. He is able to fire a potent Cero from either his fingertips or his hand entirely.